The Archangel, Asking the Fallen Angel for His Thoughts
by pika318
Summary: With the gathering of the Noa's Gear and the battle with God approaching, Gabriel pays a visit to Villa Rosa Sasazuka to have a talk with Lucifer. Takes place just before Volume 17 of the novel.


**Moko-Chan** : Geh, it's been a while since I wrote something. Been having a few plot bunnies here and there but nothing solid. I guess I've been getting rusty with my writing/typing too so uh...please forgive me if something seems off.

 **pika318:** This takes place slightly before volume 17. Go and search for the spoilers if you need more context.

* * *

 **One shot:** The Archangel, Asking the Fallen Angel for His Thoughts

* * *

It was now in the middle of the second week of March. The weather was getting slightly warmer but there was still a slight chill in the earlier hours that made it difficult for the people in the streets to shed their long-sleeved shirts and jackets.

Urushihara was now in the cabinet of Sasazuka Villa Rosa's room 201, laying on his stomach and using his laptop. This cabinet used to be the storage for crystallised Demon Magic that was collected from Ente Isla a few months back, evicting him out of his personal haven, however, he has taken that personal space back after carefully placing the crystals, still wrapped in old newspapers, outside in the corridor.

Usually he would stay at the Demon Fortress in Ente Isla, but ever since the other treasures for the Noa's Gear were retrieved, with exception of the elusive Astral Gem, there was not much need for him to stay in Ente Isla anyway. Currently, his main duties were to keep a lookout for any enemies in Japan and to take care of Camio who had been injured a short while back by the Archangel Camael.

 _Finally I can go back to the NEET life for a while._

The fallen angel tapped the newly bought headphones on his head while he listened to some songs on an online streaming website. He had recently found interest in an all-male Japanese band that only had their first debut album a few months back.

 _"It's alright to die as long as I let my life burn" huh? I can't understand such passion…._

Just as he was thinking about how he disagreed with the lyrics despite liking the tune of the song, a loud rap on the cabinet door startled him out of his thoughts.

 _?!_

The only one in the same room as him now was Camio. However, as Camio was injured and had turned back to his weakened form of a rather small black bird, there was no way that the old demon was the one who made that noise. Perhaps it could be Ashiya or even Suzuno? That was also unlikely because the last he heard, both of them were busy at Ente Isla. Maou and Emi were at work and at this time, Chiho was most definitely at school. So, who else could it be?

 _Amane maybe?_

Urushihara sat up and slid open the cabinet door. He jumped as he came face to face with a huge muscular man with shoulder length silver hair and crimson eyes. The man was giving him a wide friendly grin.

"Gabriel?!" Urushihara exclaimed in surprise and the next moment, his eyes darted around the room in horror as he tried to spot the make-up covered face of the barrel waisted, flamboyant landlady of the apartment he was now in.

"Don't worry, Mikitty isn't here. I came over by myself."

Urushihara relaxed his shoulders a little at that statement. He was contemplating to ask how Gabriel got into the apartment given that the door was locked but decided that it was probably unnecessary.

"What are you doing here?" Urushihara removed his headphones and questioned the other angel with an unfriendly tone.

"Hm? Looking for you, of course. It's not often that you come back from Ente Isla."

Gabriel had enough magic to open a gate to Ente Isla on his own, but he had tried to avoid going back there as much as possible because firstly, he was not sure how well Maou's army would react to his presence and secondly, he would rather stay in Japan in case someone tried to attack.

"I heard from Lailah that Satan seems to be progressing really well. Out of the required items for the Noa's Gear, he found three of them already. I guess it shouldn't be long before that castle would be up and ready to launch an attack on Heaven…"

Urushihara frowned unhappily as Gabriel said that.

"Seriously, both of you are just making use of others to clean up your mess."

"Don't put it that way...if Lailah and me alone were enough to settle this, we wouldn't have asked Satan and the rest of you to help. It's regretful but we have no other way."

"Hmph…"

"So...what do you think about all this?" Gabriel asked. Urushihara tilted his head while trying to understand the vague question.

"What do you mean "What do I think?""

"Exactly as how I said it. Because in the end, the person that we're fighting is your mother."

"...Everyone's goal is to fulfil Alas=Ramus's wish. If Maou says that that's the plan then…"

Gabriel suddenly let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Lucifer, I'm not asking you about Satan's plans, I'm asking you about what you feel about the situation."

"Hah?" Urushihara was even more confused now.

"Everyone is just moving along trying to reach the end goal so maybe it was never a good time to voice any kind of opposing opinion...but what do you really feel about it?" Gabriel had dropped his frivolous smile and was now looking at Urushihara with a serious expression.

"You want to know what I really feel about it? That's a first, no one really cared before." Urushihara said in a sarcastic tone."

"Sigh, ignoring Satan, Emilia and the others for now, seeing how connected you are to this situation, I just want to know what you think about it."

"Even if I told you, would it make any difference? In the end, everyone is just thinking about Alas=Ramus's wish."

"There's a difference."

"And what's that?"

Gabriel looked at Urushihara in the eyes and said with a serious tone,

"I would know about it."

At Gabriel's response, Urushihara's eyes momentarily widened in surprise, then he looked away.

Then, after a short silence-

"...just thinking about killing Ignora makes my skin crawl."

Urushihara said this, his tone clearly showing his dislike and frustration.

Urushihara then fell silent. The only sound that could be heard was the soft chirping sound of Camio's snoring.

Gabriel waited patiently, and after a while, Urushihara breathed in shakily and continued speaking.

"I couldn't even remember what she was like at first. Heck, I couldn't even remember that I had a mother. Now all these annoying bits of memories keep resurfacing but I can't make out the details. Does she love me? Does she hate me? I can't even tell. Even so, she's still my mother. The only parent I have left. I don't want to stand back and watch her die. Sometimes I wish I could be as straightforward as Alas=Ramus and just say that I don't want my mother to die but if she's really the one standing in the way…."

Urushihara stopped again. Gabriel just nodded slightly to show that he was listening.

"Everyone's so caught up in the current pace… I don't want to say anything that might cause them to waver. Why couldn't Sataniel have done a good job instead of giving us his leftover shit?!"

Urushihara ranted to this point and then took a deep breath. He then gave a pained look.

"Sometimes I wonder if it was all my fault."

"Ah?"

Gabriel could not help but let out an air headed sound.

"Maou and Emi grew closer because of Alas=Ramus….but I…..."

"Ah? Ahhh! No, if I had to give my opinion, you definitely had nothing to do with all this. You were just caught up in the mess caused by us adults."

Gabriel quickly replied in an attempt to calm the situation.

"Don't treat me like a child only when it's convenient for you." Urushihara complained with a scowl.

"You are a child to all of us, you know…." Gabriel gave an awkward laugh.

Silence descended upon the room once again, scratching his head, Gabriel asked this, a cautious tone in his voice,

"So…...what are going to do when the time comes?"

"I don't know. I'll just see how the situation goes, I guess."

Urushihara replied in a listless manner.

"I see…" Gabriel answered.

Then, with a warm smile on his face, Gabriel suddenly put a hand on Urushihara's head and patted it.

"Well, it doesn't matter what choice you decide to make. I'll always protect you."

Urushihara stared at Gabriel, his eyes wide. Then, he frowned unhappily.

"That's creepy, don't touch me."

"Sure~ anyway, try not to think too much about it. I'll be going now, kiddo."

Taking his hand off Urushihara's head, Gabriel smiled flippantly, then turned and walked out of the front entrance.

"...noisy…"

As Urushihara mumbled this to himself, he touched the area where Gabriel's hand was.

It was still warm.

Smiling slightly at the sensation, Urushihara glanced at Camio who was surprisingly still unconscious throughout the whole surprise visit, then slid the cabinet door shut and went back to listening to his music.

* * *

 **Moko-Chan** : this whole fic just revolves around me trying to get Gabriel to say that mushy line hahaha.

 **pika318** : Thank me, because I made it mushier. Please leave a review if you liked this. Also, if there are any Sound Horizon fans out there reading this, you should have gotten the reference already.


End file.
